


Camouflage

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: What happens before during and after in Wyoming.  Diane has a surprise for Kurt (thanks to Mel for the suggestion of the surprise)Takes place during Red Meat (S6 E16)





	1. Arrival

Diane took a seat at the side of the lodge as she watched Kurt register for his hunting weekend. She decided to hang back to nurse the last bit of her Cinnamon Dulce Latte from Starbucks while he waited in line and greeted his like-minded friends.

This weekend away in the country was something she’d agreed to do in exchange for him dressing in a tux and attending a legal ball for her. But, as the time approached, she realized that she was actually looking forward to this time away from it all. There was something about the promise of a Hot Toddy, sitting next to a fireplace in the lodge, curled up next to her cowboy while looking out over a coat of freshly fallen snow that just appealed to her. She knew it was a hunting weekend but still, there’s no reason it couldn’t be romantic at least part of the time!

She watched as he greeted friends he hadn’t seen in years and smiled, knowing he was truly happy. As she drained the last bit of her drink, she also smiled in remembering the small gift she had for Kurt that she’d give to him once they made it to their room. At this point, it was just a matter of trying to decide when the perfect moment would be. “Maybe tonight,” she thought.

Diane pulled out her work phone and decided to scroll through her email, even though she promised she’d keep work to a minimum this weekend. “It doesn’t count when he’s up there,” she rationalized to herself.

Several minutes had passed before she was interrupted by a forceful hand pulling the device from her. “I thought we agreed no working this weekend.”

She looked up, “what are you…? I was reading something.” Diane grabbed for her phone back but Kurt jerked it away in retaliation. 

“No. You said…”

Diane rose, still reaching for her phone, “no, I said I’d try to keep it to a minimum. Besides,” she leaned in to kiss him, “you were busy so I was entertaining myself.” She placed a small kiss on his lips before quietly continuing, “unless you’ve a better idea as to how to keep me busy.” Her hands ran over his chest, one moving over to his outstretched arm.

Kurt grinned and kissed her back. “Nice try. But you’re not getting this back until after dinner, Miss Lockhart.”

She grunted in frustration. “Fine. Didn’t realize I was that transparent.”

He smiled again, “you’re not. I just know you too well.”

“Do you?” 

“Yep. Come on, let’s get settled in the room.” He gave her a playful smack on her rear, causing her to squeak then look around to see if anyone noticed.

Kurt walked towards the staircase at the other end of the lodge, Diane following closely behind him. As she caught up to him, she leaned in close, “you’d better be nice to me if you want your surprise later.”

He shook his head as he placed her cell phone in his front pocket, before beginning to ascend the stairs. “Come on. You can show me when we get to the room.”

Diane smiled and reached for his breast pocket, only to be swatted away once more. “Just for that you’ll have to wait until tomorrow!”

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of Room 214 and after playing with the key, they finally walked in to their suite.

She walked in first and marveled, “beautiful.”

Kurt followed, bringing their things with him. He cocked his head to the side and admired her, “exactly.”


	2. Camouflage

“Night cap, McVeigh?” RD offered up after dessert. “You wouldn’t mind sharing him for a while would you, Diane?”

“Not at all.” Diane leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering to whisper, “I have a surprise for you. Don’t stay out too late, okay?” She flicked his ear lobe with her tongue and squeezed his forearm before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Good night everyone. See you in the morning.” Diane grabbed what was left of her glass of wine then walked off and left her husband with his old friends. As she reached the stairs, she turned around and gave him a genuine smile. 

“God I love him,” she thought to herself. She ascended the stairs and made her way back to their room.

Diane took off her clothes and turned on the water, drawing herself a hot bath. She’d enjoy it before slipping into the new lingerie she bought for this weekend.

She set the wine on the ledge and slipped into the water; she breathed deeply and enjoyed the warmth enveloping her.

Her toes played with the drip on the faucet, passing the time humming to herself quietly, emptying her glass. “I’ll have to get out of here if I want some more,” she mumbled. “Well, guess I’m done in here.”

Diane climbed out of the towel and dried herself as she walked in the bedroom, noting that it was almost nine. She took her suitcase out of the closet and pulled out a bodice and matching panties. The lingerie was a perfect addition to this weekend and she could not wait to see his reaction when he finally saw her wearing it.

She put on the thigh high fishnets and snapped the garters in place before stepping in to her black pumps and wrapping herself up in a soft terry cloth robe. Diane sat back on the lounge chair and propped up her legs to read the trashy novel she’d picked up at the gas station earlier in the day. 

By the time she got to the handsome Jean Luc sweeping Bella with her perfectly coiffed hair and perky breasts off of her feet and carrying her into the bedroom overlooking the sea, she heard the key unlock the door. “Finally!” She laughed.

Kurt walked in and gazed upon his bride. “Hi Beautiful. I brought you another glass of wine. You know, as a thank you.” He stopped. “Why… what are you wearing?”

Diane rose and took the glass from him and set it on the table next to the novel. She kissed him, “kick your shoes off and have a seat. You ready for your surprise?”

He did as he was told and sat down on the lounge she had just been occupying. “What were you reading?” He laughed as he glanced over to the table.

“Hey Cowboy.” 

“Hmm?” Kurt looked up and saw before him the woman of his dreams decked out in a camouflage bodice, matching panties, and black fishnet stockings. His jaw dropped as he marveled at her standing before him. “You…” He grinned as Diane blushed.

His eyes moved from her toes, up her long legs to the tops of the fishnets, past the snaps on the front of the corset, to her beautiful breasts, and up to the blush flushing her chest and face. “Wow.”

“You like it?” She asked with a smile.

“Oh. Yeah. Wow.”

“Why don’t you come over here and show me what you like best?” She teased.

Kurt rose from the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting his lower half into her, showing her the first hints of how she was affecting him. He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue between her lips as his arousal continued to grow.

“Is that for me?” She joked, grabbing his lower half and pulling him into her even harder and whimpering as the prospect of him inside her became more real.

He grinned as he walked around and pressed himself into her ass, letting his hands roam over the front of her body. Kurt fingered the metal clasps as one hand moved to the top, resting on her breast; his thumb was rough on her tender flesh. Diane placed her hand on his as it trailed down her body stopping just above her panty line.

Kurt’s hand continued into her panties, his fingers slipping into her easily. “You’re wet,” he mumbled into her neck. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as his fingers continued to work her.

“Oh yes,” she panted, her eyes closing as she let herself feel him.

Diane ground her ass back into him as his hand moved from her breast to her throat, squeezing gently.

She gasped in surprise and placed her hand on his, her other cradling his head from behind. Diane pushed back into him even more as her orgasm built. “Don’t stop.”

Kurt pulled away from her. “Get on the chair. I need to taste you.”

Diane sighed at the loss of contact but did as she was told, looking up at her husband with a question in her eyes.

He got to his knees in front of her and mouthed her mound over her cloth panties.

“Take them off. Please?” She ground into his face as she threaded her fingers into his thick hair. “Please?”

Kurt unhooked the clasps then moved his fingers into the sides of her panties and Diane raised her hips to let him get them off of her. He sighed as he looked into her wetness. “You’re exquisite.”

Diane blushed. “Please don’t stop.”

He nipped up one thigh and licked up one lip and down the other before diving in to her.

Her hips bucked against his mouth as she felt him possess her. Sighing contentedly, Diane melted into the chair.

Kurt propped her thighs on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her hips. “Mine,” he mumbled into her.

The vibrations from his mouth pushed her closer to a climax. “Yes. Yours.” She sighed and rocked her hips against his mouth. He latched on to her clit and sucked.

“Kurt,” she panted. “I’m close.” He pushed his face deeper into her, moving it side to side, coaxing the paroxysm from her.

Her breathing hitched as she finally came, wildly bucking her hips against his face as wave after wave of orgasm coursed through her system. 

“Oh fuck!” She growled, a bit too loudly.

Her body shuddered as she came down off of her high. Kurt relaxed his mouth and kissed each hip before looking up at her. 

Diane tugged him on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Mmm,” she cooed at the taste of herself on his lips, in his mustache. She opened her eyes and looked into his, “I believe there’s something that needs to be taken care of, Mister McVeigh?” Her hand trailed down his body and rested on his hard cock.

Kurt rose and let her take his jeans off of him, delighting in her face as she unwrapped her gift. 

“Trade places with me,” she offered.

They did, Kurt sitting on the chair, Diane falling to her knees in front of him. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

He chuckled, “didn’t get enough of me this morning, before breakfast?”

She smiled as she took him into her mouth, “never.”

Diane licked his shaft as she twisted her hand around the base of him, her mouth coming to rest on his head. Her tongue danced over the tip and around the sides as her hand continued to work him.

“God that feels good,” he groaned.

“Mmm.”

Diane looked up at him, “are you ready?”

Kurt braced himself against the chair, knowing full well what was coming next.

She took all of him into her mouth and down her throat and, for an added bonus, stuck out her tongue to lick his balls while she did.

“Oh fuck!” He yelled as he dug his hands into the plush overstuffed chair.

Diane repeated the maneuver a few more times before pulling off of him and gasping for air. She grinned up at him as her hand slowly started stroking him again. “Kurt?” She placed a kiss on his head as he looked down at her. 

“Hmm?”

“Feeling adventurous?”

“Hmm?” Kurt’s head snapped up as his brow furrowed. “What do you have in mind?”

“Turn off all the lights except for the one in the bathroom and then bend me over in front of the window.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She sucked on his head once more, popping as she released him before standing and walking over to the window, bracing herself against it as she bent at the hips over the window seat. “Please?” She wiggled her ass suggestively and watched for a reaction.

Kurt grinned and turned off the table lamp next to where he’d been sitting then walked over then turned on the bathroom light before flipping the last switch, leaving the room almost dark.

Diane pulled the curtains aside and looked outside. “It’s breathtaking.”

“Sure is,” he replied as he took ahold of her hips. “You ready for me?”

“God yes,” she hissed as her husband slowly slid his hard cock over her wet slit. With one quick movement he was fully inside her.

“Oh god,” she moaned as she pushed back into him.

Kurt slowly began moving in and out of her, her taking her time to feel every last inch of him. The couple found their rhythm and continued to show each other how much they needed one another in this moment. They gazed out over the snowy white expanse in front of them as they made love.

He pushed all the way into her and leaned his body over hers, “stand up.”

Diane slowly stood straight, wondering where he was going with this. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently circling her clit, the other holding on to her torso. Kurt buried his face into her neck, licking and nibbling as he continued his assault on her lower body.

“Kurt,” she sighed. “Don’t stop.” She continued to push back on him as his fingers massaged her clit. Diane whimpered as she pushed back into him harder.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” He mumbled into her neck.

“Mmhmm,” she replied as she bit down on her lower lip.

“Cum for me.” Kurt bit down on her shoulder knowing full well he’d leave a mark. No one would see it but he’d know it was there.

“Oh god! Please?” She begged as her climax continued to build.

He licked up her neck to her ear lobe and whispered, “I love you Diane.”

She nodded and panted, “yeah.”

“Now cum for me,” he ordered.

“Oh fuck!” Diane finally got the release she needed. Kurt held on tight at the waist as her knees went weak, holding himself in place as each shock of her orgasm slammed into her.

He slowly pumped himself in and out of her as her breathing began to finally slow.

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

On the bed,” she asked, contentedly.

He slowly slipped out of her then walked over to the bed, facing her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. “I need to ride you.”

Diane climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself on to him. She marveled how each time felt like the first time with him. She’d never had that before.

Kurt’s hands trailed over her sides as Diane began to establish her rhythm. As soon as she started, she slowed, only long enough to unclasp her corset.

It fell to the bed as Kurt’s hands quickly replaced the discarded lingerie, kneading her breasts. Diane grinned as she felt his cock twitch within her. “Oh god, Diane.” She continued to bounce on him as his hands moved to her hips.

She leaned forward, bracing herself against the sides of his head and buried her face into his neck. “Feel good? Hmm?”

“I’m not gonna last.” Her breasts swayed over his chest, her nipples brushing against him with each movement. Kurt bit down on his lower lip, concentrating on holding out for as long as possible.

Diane continued riding him harder and faster, grinding her hips into his. She trailed kisses along his jawline, “cum for me,” she breathed into his ear. Diane bit down on his shoulder as she squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she could, bearing down with all she had. “God you feel so good inside me.”

Kurt sputtered as his fingers dug into her hips, the first wave of his orgasm overtaking him. “God!”

She held herself in place as she rocked back and forth on him, whispering into his neck, “that’s right. Give it all to me. Oh god!”

His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed up into her, thrusting several more times before eventually shuddering and finally collapsed into the bed. 

Diane flexed her muscles once more as a tease, delighting when his body jerked in response.

As his breathing began to return to normal, she slowly stretched out on top of him and ran her fingers though his hair. “So garters do it for you too, huh?”

“As long as you’re wearing them,” he replied kissing her.

She sighed contentedly. “So you liked my surprise?”

Kurt’s hand traveled up and down her back, feeling how soft her skin was. “You’re full of surprises today. And I love every last one of them.”


	3. The Morning After

The next morning, the couple dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, noticing the room seemed to be buzzing with something.

“I wonder what’s up,” Kurt leaned over to whisper to Diane.

She went to find a place to sit as he fetched them a couple of cups of coffee.

Diane sat near a few couples and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view.

“I heard,” she overheard, “that there was a couple doin’ it against the window last night!”

The women the lady was speaking to mumbled in surprise.

“It’s true. Apparently Joey was out for a final smoke last night and saw ‘em. Couldn’t get a good look at ‘em but still. On the second floor.”

Diane blushed as she felt the bile pool in her throat.

Kurt came to her side and set down the coffee. “Diane?” He placed a kiss on her crown, only then getting a response from her. “Hey, you okay?”

“Uh, I don’t feel well. I’ll, um, get some toast to go.”

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Kurt sat down and placed a caring hand on hers. “Talk to me.”

Diane leaned in close and stared at the floor. “Someone saw us.”

“What?” He replied with a chuckle. “What are you talking about? When?”

“Last night, someone was out walking and saw someone ‘doin’ it against the window’,” she quoted with the faux accent and all. “Oh god. I have to go.”

Kurt looked at her. “Do they know who it was?”

She shook her head.

“Then we have nothing to worry about. As far as anyone knows, you went back to the room and took a bath then curled up with a book while I sat and walked with the guys until I joined you a little after nine. Okay?”

“The one time I tried something different,” she admonished herself.

“It’s fine,” he attempted to reassure her. “I promise.”

She looked up and gave him a wary smile. “Okay.”

He kissed her on the cheek once more. “I know I enjoyed it. Please don’t let this dampen your sense of adventure.”

Diane shook her head. “Only in bed or in the bathroom for the rest of the weekend.”

He laughed. “Deal.”

She smiled genuinely. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He rose to go to fetch breakfast when he leaned in close, “I guess that means bending you over in a blind in the woods is out of the question?” 

Diane slapped his shoulder, “Kurt!” 

He laughed as he walked away.


End file.
